When Crystals Fall from Tears
by SivaSurferBabi
Summary: beryl is back, stronger than ever. Nephrite and Jedite came back to the moon kingdom's side but malachite and zoicite stayed. queen serenity might be back and old friends and enemies return!
1. That damn breaker switch

Serena and Rini sat together in the kitchen huddled in front of the stove.  
"it's too cold!" complained Rini.  
"I have an idea," said Serena. She reached for the phone and dialed the temple number.  
"Ray, hi it's Serena!" she said as Ray picked up the phone.  
"hi Serena!" said Ray.  
" Ray, why don't you call the rest of the scouts and see if they want to spend the night at the temple?"  
" I'll call the outers too!" said Ray.  
" let me get Rini and the cats and I'll be right over!"  
" I'll call the guys too! Even the starlights!"   
" We'll be there soon!" said Serena happily, hanging up the phone.  
" Rini, get Luna and Diana! We're going over to Ray's!"  
  
An hour later the scouts sans Pluto sat in the temple sipping Lita's hot chocolate.  
" I'm really glad I have two of my generals back," said Darien. Jedite looked at Nephrite.  
"we're glad to be back," said Nephrite.  
" I just wish Malachite had come back with us," said Jedite. "Beryl had him tied down too much." Rini decided to lighten the mood.  
" this is great hot chocolate, Lita!" said Rini. (everyone nods in agreement.) suddenly the power cut. Seiya sighed.  
" I'll go find the damn breaker switch," said Seiya.  
" he's really missing Siva," said Jedite, after Seiya had left the room. Serena smiled and thought about the girl that had helped them last time they were in trouble. She was a sailor scout, a damn good one too. Seiya had fallen for her. Long blond hair always plaited into little braids that crowned her head. Two weeks ago Beryl had made an appearance and taken her. They were trying to find her but they didn't have any leads. Seiya darted back into the room looking scared.  
" transform! And make it quick!" he ran back out again. The scouts transformed as quickly as they could and ran outside. Starfighter was fighting Zoicite.   
" no way! Hell no! she/him/ shim's supposed to be dead!" yelled Raye.  
"apparently not!" said Jedite. Nephrite pulled out his sword.  
"dark sword crescent attack!" he threw the sword and hit Zoicite. No effect.. 


	2. New Moons and Returns

"leave it to me!" yelled Serena. "starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!!" The attack barreled towards Zoicite and nailed him.   
"and that's how it's done," said Sailor Moon.  
"no it's not," said Zoicite's voice.  
"what?"  
"your attacks are useless," smirked Zoicite "ZOI!" A flurry of thorns pierced them.  
"Mercury, do a scan!" said Uranus  
"hold on, my computer's detecting some one else's presence!"  
"urrrg screw this! Venus Love Chain ENCIRCLE!" yelled Venus.  
"Venus, no!" yelled Neptune. Zoicite grabbed the chain and pulled Venus towards him.  
"ZOI!" Venus fell limp at Zoicite's feet. Zoicite turned towards them and powered up another attack.  
"oh no you don't," muttered Saturn. "silence wall!" The cherry blossoms bounced off the wall.  
"dark twin arrows!"  
"icy moon drops!"  
"dark moon drops!" Two black arrows hit Zoicite in the chest. Then a shower of black and silver acid-like raindrops landed on Zoicite, burning his skin. Three figures jumped onto the battlefield.  
"Malachite!" yelled Tuxedo Mask  
"I'm back," he said happily. Zoicite sank through the ground.  
"Siva!" said Seiya, running towards her and scooping her up in his arms. Siva's sailor outfit had changed. She now had two translucent wings extending from her back. Her skirt was white and her bow was silver with feathers, The ribbons from the bow in the back stretched to her ankles.  
"hey, Seiya," she said quietly, hugging him.  
"hi everyone," said the third figure. Her hair was black, but braided just like Siva's . Her sailor uniform was the same, except her skirt was black.  
"I'm Ebony,"  
"Serena, I have some explaining to do," said Siva  
"no kidding," said Ebony  
"guys, Ebony is my twin sister, and Serena. You are our older sister," said Siva 


End file.
